A League with Saiyans
by DBZaddict007
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are transported into JL universe due to an anomaly (aka Janemba) in DBZ universe. The Saiyans and the league learn a lot from each other. (I really suck in summary and title thing). Since this is my first story ever so I think I am entitled to newcomers privileges (just don't go too hard on me).


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or JL.

Chapter 1

DBZ universe:

On a lush green planet enveloped in an unusual shinny, pinkish deformed oval crystal old Kai was frantically looking at a football sized crystal orb that lay in front of him on the ground. His heart leapt to his mouth, his body gave off unintentional quivers, behind him was the younger and a less experienced Kibito Kai, with his jaw dropped, staring at that orb as well which projected the fight which would literally decide the fate of their universe.

The crystal orb showed two well built men of different heights with black hair which oddly stood against gravity as if repelled by it, striking peculiar poses, while doing so they chanted "FUUUUU….SSIIIOONNN….HHAAA". The very next moment orb started giving off light; light so intense that one might mistake it for a sun in the sky.

The old Kai looked away, partly because he was dazzled by the light but mainly because he feared the repetition of the disastrous blunder which occurred last time. He was old now, he didn't take these moments of crisis very well as he used to when he was young, so he looked away hoping for the best but the younger Kai continued to watch. As the light from the crystal receded slowly younger Kai's lips curled and stretched in opposite direction resulting in an ear to ear smile.

"THEY DID IT, THEY FUSED", screamed an overjoyed younger Kai, to which the older Kai turned to look at the the orb again, "Yes they did" he replied calmly, he was relieved.

"WOW! What a power, if I didn't know it was them I would have been scared to death, I mean, it is as if each star of a large galaxy is going supernovae, he can do much more damage to the universe than Majin Buu and he is just a super saiyan", said Kibito Kai amazed by the power he was witnessing.

Old Kai was also impressed by the power but he frowned at young Kai's reaction, "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A KAI, SUPREME KAI AND YET YOU BEHAVE IN SUCH CHILDISH MANNER, SO ENCHANTED AND MESMERIZED BY THE POWERS OF A MORTAL; AS AN INFANT IS, BY THE STRENGTH OF A BEAST, you are a Kai, act with dignity".

Young Kai was embarrassed but he couldn't help it, when it came to those two he reluctantly forgets about his stature. He knew what older Kai meant, they might be the heroes of the universe but he was its guardian and the guardian of the universe can never be replaced with its heroes.

Then they both silently turned towards the orb to look what would happen next.

Elsewhere:

"Janemba, this ends, NOW", said Gogeta as he glared Janemba. The red monster looked at him, confused, primarily because earlier there were two people fighting him and now there was only one. He grunted and ran towards him.

Gogeta raised his and formed a ball of energy; he balanced it in the air elegantly as he waited till the monster came closer to him and when Janemba was at an arms length he hurled the ball of energy at him.

Janemba saw that but continued to charge, he didn't care about the new being and his puny energy attack, he was invincible, he could manipulate space, time and even dimensions, he could mould the universe according to his will. Suddenly the ball disappeared, he smirked having thought that the energy dissipated he landed a powerful punch at his foe's forehead. He was taken aback by utter astonishment when recipient of his punch didn't even flinch.

Suddenly Janemba felt an earth shattering pain inside him as if his innards were being torn apart, he was forced to take a few steps backwards, his body was violently shaking and the pain grew, the energy was building up inside Janemba, he couldn't take it anymore, he was on the brink of exploding, he screamed and looked at the only person present there.

Gogeta was standing still, glaring at Janemba as he was being reduced to nothing; his plan finally worked out, he transmitted the energy attack directly inside Janemba and then released it thus annihilating him inside out.

Gogeta was expecting an explosion any minute then but to his surprise he found himself accelerating towards Janemba, who was about to blow up, as if he was being pulled into a black hole, Gogeta tried to escape but not matter how much energy he put into his flight he was not able to fly away finally when he was about to use instantaneous movement technique Janemba exploded. The explosion should have thrown him outwards but instead it sucked him inwards.

Gogeta was enveloped in darkness he tried to sense energies around him but chaotic disturbance was all he sensed, he felt immense pressure over his body, it was too much even for him. He was loosing his energy rapidly, he was about to pass out but he transformed into an ascended saiyan and then to super saiyan 3 but no matter how hard he tried he continued loosing his energy until he ultimately split.

"THEY DEFEATED JANEMBA", exclaimed an overjoyed Kibito Kai as he saw the pinkish crystal enveloping his planet disappeared.

"Yes it looks that things are going back to normal in the entire universe, even King Yemma's place and grand Kai's is normal " ,said the older Kai.

After sometime, when none of the heroes returned a worried Kibito Kai interjected,"I COULDN'T SENSE GOKU OR VEGETA ANYWHERE, WHERE ARE THEY". He turned to face his elder who now had a very grave expression on his face. On seeing this Kibito Kai asked in horror," Are they dead, but I don't understand, they effortlessly defeated Janemba after fusing."

"No they are not dead, I am afraid something much worse has happened to them", replied older Kai in a grim tone.

Note:

1. The story takes place years after DBZ, there is no GT.

2. There is too much disruption in the time line of the movie "Fusion reborn". I don't know where in DBZ, after Majin Buu was defeated, were Goku and Vegeta dead so I will make some changes. All the gaps, now, will be filed as the story proceeds.

PS. I hope you like the story, please review.

I have edited this chapter mostly tried to correct any grammatical mistakes on the account of my carelessness.


End file.
